High School Garfield
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: Is Troy and Gabriella and the gang ready for the new student? Read and find out!


High School Garfield

Troy and Gabriella were discussing the musicals and basketballs and other highschool events when Chad approached them for talking.

"Troy are you being ready for the big game? As captain we are relying on you to be the big man." Chad said with truth.

"Yes I am training. We will crush opposing team on our boots." Troy said with confidence.

"You are the man!" Chad said to Troy with fist pounding.

"You know it my bro!" Troy responded with fist pounding in return.

After the fist pounding Chad left for more high school adventures. As Chad left, Sharpay and her twin Ryan approached Troy with desire.

"Troy you should break up with Gabriella for me because I am hotter and more popular." Said Sharpay with jealousness.

"Yes you should go out with us because we are more popular." Said Ryan with support of Sharpay.

"No Gabriella is my woman I will not leave her for you." Troy said with defiance.

"Fine but you will soon see truth of our ways. Curses you Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted with anger as she and Ryan left in anger.

"Oh Troy you are man for me. I love you like cloud in the sky. Forever like a dream." Gabriella said with dreamy eyes.

"You know it babe. We are couple of the year." Troy said with his arm around her.

"Boy it is sure swell to be the main man of the highschool." Troy thought to himself with satisfaction.

"Quick Troy we must go to class it is almost time!" Said Gabriella with hurry.

Troy and Gabriella hurried to the class and barely made it with time. They sat in their chairs with rushed movements.

"You two are late for learnings." Said Ms. Darbus with teachings.

"We are sorry please forgive us for teenage wrongdoings." Said Troy and Gabriella with apologies.

"Nevermind that. We have new student for introduction. His name is Garfield and I want you to give him warm welcomes." Said Ms. Darbus with knowledge.

Then in shadows of the hallway an orange figure emerged onto room. Garfield strutted in as Judas Priest played in the background. The ground shook in his footprints as he walked in slow mo so all can admire his awesome manliness.

Gabriella gasped in awe as she stared at the new student from her chair. Sharpay also could not stop looking at the manly figure which entered room.

"Out of my way teach." Said Garfield as he shoved Ms. Darbus out of the way.

"I am sorry Garfield it is my fault please forgive me." Said Ms. Darbus with apology.

Garfield sat down in chair with manly sitting. He turned the chair around and sat with coolness like true rebel. As he sat all women and girls stared at him with longing.

"Now we can begin lesson of teaching. Prepare to open the books." Said Ms. Darbus with education.

"Enough of this teaching nonsense. Classes are over!" Garfield declared with authority.

With Garfield's orders the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Remember children of play rehearsals. You must all come and rehearse!" Said Ms. Darbus as students left.

As everyone entered hallways Gabriella and Troy approached Garfield.

"Hello Garfield. My name is Gabriella." Said Gabriella with fluttery words.

"Hey there sugar dumplings. You look like a mechanic because you got my engines revving." Garfield said with flirting.

"Oh Garfield." Said Gabriella with blushing.

"Hey watch it there this is my woman." Said Troy with defensiveness.

"Whatever you say shortstop." Garfield said with dismissing coolness.

After conversing Troy went to gym for basketball practicing. He was missing baskets and making sure fool of himself.

"What is wrong with you Troy you are missing baskets are you some kind of loser man?" Asked the Coach with infuriating.

"I am sorry I do not know why am such failure." Said Troy with crying.

All of a sudden with a big boom Garfield entered the basketball arena with slamming. He was dressed for success with his basketball gear and spinning basketball on his finger like pro he is.

"GASP." gasped everyone with gasping as Garfield stormed in ready for B-ball action.

Garfield scored nine pointer all the way across the gym with homerun style. Garfield then did 20 trick shots in a row and ended his display with a slamming slam dunk which shook the entire school.

"Wow Garfield you are greatest basketball player. You are the new captain of the team." Said the Coach with admiration of Garfields basketball abilities.

"GRRR." Said Troy with steaming anger and jealousy at Garfield.

"Catch fly boy." Said Garfield as he tossed the basketball at Troys head with cool style.

"OUCH." Said Troy with hurt.

After basketball practice Troy went to auditions for musical.

"This will be easy peezy." Said Troy with confidence.

Troy sang duets with Gabriella as piano girl with the glasses played the piano. However Troy was off key and ruining musical.

"Troy what is wrong with your voice it is like cat in a refrigerator." Said Ms. Darby with disgust.

"I am sorry I do not know it must be the air." Said Troy with excuses.

All of a sudden an orange figured came in with dramatic entrance like rock star super hero. Garfield strutted over to the mic like it was no ones business and pushed Troy out of the way like a real man.

"Do not send boy to do mans job." Said Garfield with testosterone.

Garfield then belt out manly rock ballad about rockin and lovin sexy women and was on the key like cheese on a cracker.

"Wow Garfield you are best singer my eyes ever heard. You are new leading man." Said Ms. Darby with awe of Garfields singing.

"Garfield you are one of a kind man." Said Gabrielle with lust in her eyes.

"You know it cinnamon buns. Why not join me in the closet for some "exercise?"(sex)" Garfield said with seduction.

"I like sound of that. "Said Gabriella with nodding.

Sharpay approached Garfield with wanting walk like cat ready to pounce.

"I thought that Troy was man of my dreams but I am wrong. Garfield will you not let me join in on your love fest?" Asked Sharpay with adoration.

"Sure thing the more ladies the merrier I am." Said Garfield with manly satisfaction.

"Please Garfield may I love you too? I have never been loved by a man." Said piano girl with glasses.

"You know it. I will play you like a piano and I will press all of your keys the right way." Responded Garfield with a wink and nod.

"Gabriella what about me. Do you not still love me?" Asked Troy with desperation.

"I am sorry Troy. You are simply not man enough for me. Garfield is my new man. Only he can satisfy me the way a cat should. He is a real Wild Cat." Said Gabrielle as she held on to Garfields muscular arm.

"NOOOOOOO." Cried Troy with sadness.

Garfield then walked off with the ladies around both his arms ready for some loving. They then ran into Ms. Darbus who was seeing them with fury.

"Garfield you can not be doing that in school! At least not without me." Said Ms. Darbus with anger.

"Come on sexy woman. I have plenty of love to give. " Said Garfield with generosity.

"Oh thank you Garfield." Said Ms. Darbus as she ran to Garfield with open arms.

"Just remember. Today I am the teacher and you are the student." Said Garfield with sexy voice.

"Yes Garfield teach me the ways of love." Said Ms. Darbus.

Garfield and his ladies walked over to an empty classroom where they can work their lovings undisturbed. The Ladies began to massage Garfields muscular back with oil as he lay down.

"Ok ladies time to see what you can do. Love eachother as I examine your abilities." Said Garfield with orders.

With Garfields orders the ladies began stripping for him and loving each other. Sharpay began licking Gabriella all over making her feel good. Ms. Darbus began massaging Piano girl with glasses all over and showing her what a mature lady knows about love.

"I teach you in the classroom now I will teach you in the bedroom." Said Ms. Darbus to Piano girl with glasses and she ate her through and through like a tiger eating a giraffe.

Gabriella and Sharpay were rubbing their bodies together with friction. They moaned in pleasure as bodies stuck together like sexy Velcro in hot sun.

As the ladies pleasured eachother Garfield watched with approval as he ate some delicious lasagna and smoked a fine Cuban cigar.

"Enough watching time to show you ladies how it is done." Said Garfield as he leaped on them like a frog ready for spawning.

"Garfield please make me a woman. Troy could not do what you can." Said Gabriella with truth.

"I will run through you like a love train." Garfield roared with lust as mounted her and thrust into her with loving. As Garfield pleasured Gabriella Sharpay massaged Garfield and rubbed him all over making him one happy cat.

"Garfield do not forget I need your man power." Said Piano girl with glasses presenting herself to Garfield.

"No need to worry I make woman out of you yet." Said Garfield as he lunged on her and pleasured her all over making her scream with banshee screams.

"Time for audition let me here you sing, pussycat." Said Garfield as he gave her full force pleasure.

As Garfield pleasured his ladies as best as a man could Troy looked on from outside with jealousy.

"GRRRR." Growled Troy with envious thoughts as he watched Garfield pleasure women in ways he could only dream.

After his pleasuring Garfield waltzed out of the room with his ladies like a sly cat. Troy stormed over to him in fit of rage ready for vengeance.

"Garfield I have had enough of you taking my place. We will settle this now. We will see who is the ultimate man!" Yelled Troy with angry tears.

"Very well punky brewster. Lets see what you are made of." Said Garfield with chillness.

Troy took swing at Garfield but Garfield caught his fist with ease and crushed it with might crunching bones like candy. Garfield then backhanded Troy making him fly into wall. Entire school then pointed and laughed at Troy filling him with embarrassment rage.

"Looks like you are the chickenman." Garfield scoffed as he and his ladies left to cafeteria for lasagna lunch.

Troy ran away crying as everyone pointed at laughed at him with mocking.

Meanwhile in Cafeteria, Garfield and his ladies went to the Cafeteria lady for lasagna goodness.

"I will have Lasagna of highest quality spare no expense." Garfield said to the Cafeteria lady.

All of a sudden the cafeteria lady began to sing, and everyone in the cafeteria began to sing and dance and jump on the tables.

"Shut up and make me my lasagna." Roared Garfield with rage at the foolishness.

All singing and dancing stopped at Garfields command and lunch lady served Garfield his much deserved lasagna.

Meanwhile in hallways Troy was running and crying. Soon vengeance filled his heart and ideas came into his mind.

"I will get revenge on Garfield and all students and be king of the highschool again!" declared Troy with wickedness.

Troy rushed to the science lab where students did science and took a can of T-Virus.

"I will spread this and make students into zombies for revenge!" Laughed Troy with vile evil.

Troy then put T-Virus in school supply of Gatorade to spread virus with speed.

"Soon women and honor will be mine again!" Declared Troy with bellowing evil.

Elsewhere in the Cafeteria Garfield and his ladies were enjoying top notch lasagna.

"Garfield you eat lasagna like you eat woman, with power and style." Said Gabriella stroking Garfields manly hair.

"You know it Sweaty Sacks. Things I enjoy most are fine women and fine lasagna." Said Garfield as he sat back with relaxation.

All of a sudden zombies appeared.

"Garfield there are zombies!" Cried out Sharpay with panic.

"Good I was getting bored, now it is really time for partying." Said Garfield with slick style as he pulled out his two Desert Eagles and began blowing away zombies.

Garfield jumped on a long table and slid on a plate blowing away zombies on each side popping their heads like balloons.

"What is causing zombies?" Asked Gabriella with panic.

"THIS." Shouted Garfield as he held a bottle of Gatorade in his manly hand and crushed it.

"We must find source of Gatorade and destroy it." Garfield declared with heroism.

Garfield and his ladies raced down hallways in search of Gatorade for destruction, blasting away zombies along the way. Then in shocking events they encountered Sharpays twin Ryan who was a zombie!

"MY TWIN!" Cried out Sharpay in despair.

"Help me Sharypay I am a zombie." Cried out Ryan zombie with pleading.

"I will help you. Here is my helping hand." Said Garfield as he put one of his Desert Eagles to Ryan Zombies head and pulled the trigger blowing him away.

"All zombies go to hell." Garfield said with gruff style as he looked over Ryan Zombies body.

After dealing with Ryan Zombie Garfield and the ladies went to the Gym where they saw the source of the T-virus, a giant Gatorade machine.

"Sports drinks are not part of healthy breakfast. Drink Lasagna instead." Garfield said slyly as he tossed a grenade at the Gatorade machine blowing it up into Gatorade dust.

"Haha Garfield! You may have stopped my Gatorade machine but the fighting is just begun!" Shouted Troy with wicked laughing as he leaped from the shadows.

"Troy your heart is like apple. Rotten to the core." Garfield roared with blazing justice.

"You will pay for stealing my women and my glory. Soon I will be highschool king again and all will bow to me!" Declared Troy with vile menace.

"You have done your last deed. Pack your luggage because you are going on one way trip to hell." Garfield said with seething rage.

"I do not being thinking so Garfield. Behold true power!" Yelled Troy as he injected himself with the T-virus. The T-virus mutated his body all over transforming him into enormous hulking Troy-Tyrant.

"ROOOAR." Roared the Troy-Tyrant as he slowly walked to Garfield with claws readying for slashing.

As Troy-Tyrant approached, Garfield unloaded on him with blizzard of lead but it was no use!

"MY BULLETS ARE NOT WORKING!" Garfield shouted with concern.

When all hope was feeling lost everyone all of a sudden heard a familiar voice.

"AMAKOOOOOO"

It was Jon Arbuckle bursting from the floor with mighty punch!

"Here Garfield you forgot this!" Shouted Jon Arbuckle with helpfulness as he threw Garfield a rocket launcher.

"Thank you Jon Arbuckle I was knowing I forgotten something." Garfield said with gratitude as he aimed the rocket launcher at Troy-Tyrant.

"You are sick. Here is my anti-biotic." Garfield said with clever wit as he pulled the trigger launching rocket head first into Troy-Tyrant blowing him up into splattering goo.

"Garfield are you ok? I am so worried!" Gabriella cried with womans tears.

"Of course. I am not going to be letting a little Tyrant keep me down." Garfield said with good humors.

All of a sudden they heard a strange alarm and buzzing. The schools self destruct system had been activated!

"Garfield what will we do we can not make it out in time." Cried Sharpay with panicking.

"No need for tears butter boots. I got it all covered." Garfield said a she snapped his fingers. All of a sudden Garfields custom Harley Davidson Motorcycle smashed into the room with awesome style.

"Come on ladies let us ride. On the highway to hell there is no slow lane." Garfield said cooley as he and the ladies hopped on.

Garfield and everyone rode through the Highschool as it collapsed around them with burning zombies all around. Ceiling began falling and fire and flames were everywhere as school was self destructing. Garfield and company finally burst through a window escaping school as it self destructed behind them with big explosion.

"Looks like this school year went out with a bang." Garfield said with clever joking.

As Garfield landed and let off his passengers Gabriellas mother rushed over to Garfield in hurry.

"Thank you Garfield! I am forever in debt for you saving my baby girl." Gabriellas mother said with deep gratitude.

"No problem hot lips. I have few ideas on how you two can be repaying me." Said Garfield with sly smile as he put his arms around Gabriella and her mother and walked off into the sunset ready to make serious love the way only real men can.

The End…?


End file.
